


Christmas Morning

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first Christmas morning John spends with Rodney...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

John snuck out of the warm bed, making sure not to disturb Rodney. He quickly got dressed and walked towards the kitchen to make some coffee for Rodney, but when he crossed the slightly fogged window, he stopped to look outside. It hadn't snowed over night, but there was frost on the grass, giving their garden a touch of winter and the festive feeling that came with it at this time of year.

John smiled. It was his first Christmas with Rodney. They'd agreed not to give each other presents. With two incomes, much of which was disposable, they didn't really have wishlists. If they wanted something, they simply bought it, no matter the time of year.

Still, John looked forward to spending the day with Rodney. He planned on baking some more of the cookies that Rodney had liked best of the last bunch. Rodney would announce that John couldn't expect him to help, help in spite of that announcement, and then end up eating much of the batter before it had a chance to turn into actual cookies. And he'd burn his fingers trying to get the cookies as soon as they came out of the oven.

John heard light steps behind him. He turned to see Rodney rubbing his eyes. "You're up?" John asked. "I was going to make you coffee."

Rodney yawned. "Hmm, thank you." He wrapped his arms around John from behind, looking over his shoulders. "No snow," he commented.

John put his arms on top of Rodney's, leaning back into him. "There's frost," he pointed out.

"Pah," Rodney said. "We spent one Christmas with relatives in northern British Columbia. Snow as far as the eye could reach. And we were told it was a _mild_ winter that year."

John grinned and turned to Rodney. He was close enough to kiss, so John did just that on the cheek. Rodney turned into the kiss until their lips met and the kiss deepened.

"Merry Christmas," John said when they parted, opening his eyes again.

"Good _morning_ ," Rodney said, a question swinging in his voice. "I hope the whole no presents deal wasn't fake. And if it was, I especially hope that you didn't expect me to just know that."

John snorted. "You honestly think I'd do that?"

"No," Rodney said, "but you never know. People like that exist. You can read about them on the internet."

"Maybe you should surf different sites," John said with a smirk. "And no, I have no presents. Making coffee for you doesn't count. And I wanted to go on another cookie baking spree."

"Oooh, that sounds good. I just hope you don't expect me to help," Rodney said.

John laughed and turned so that he could take Rodney in his arms and kiss away the confused frown.

They might not give each other any presents, but Rodney was still the greatest gift John had ever received for Christmas or any other day.


End file.
